The Princess and The Bad Boy
by WeExistLikeTheAliens
Summary: AU!SVTFOE. Al ser su cumpleaños numero 14, la princesa Star Butterfly vuelva a su adorado Reino Mewni, tras haber pasado tres años en el "Reformatorio de St.Olga para princesas caprichosas" al fin la princesa volverá para serle entregada la varita mágica real.
1. La Princesa de otra Dimension

_"Diario de Star Butterfly, primer día de mi salida del «Instituto St. Olga para princesas caprichosas», han pasado tres años desde que deje mi hogar Mewni, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 14 este día se me dará una gran reliquia familiar la cual es fundamental para mi reino. Esa es la única razón por la cual he salido de St. Olga, después de todos estos años he sido liberada para ser la princesa que mis padres han querido y reprimir aquel reflejo de mente independiente, espero que ellos estén al fin orgullosos de mí, he trabajado tanto para ver su aprobación"_  
Star vio por lo ventana de su carruaje como estaban escoltados los guardias que protegían las rejas del castillo, de su hogar. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, el consorte real le abrió la puerta del carruaje, la princesa Butterfly bajo de forma silenciosa, camino hacia las puertas del castillo que fueron abiertas por los guardias.  
-Damas y Caballeros, la princesa Star Butterfly ante su presencia-anuncio su llegada el vocero real, automáticamente la princesa empezó a caminar hacia el trono donde se encontraban sus padres.  
Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos a la princesa, ya no. Era aquella chiquilla rebelde que peleaba con monstruos, cabalgaba unicornios salvajes y descontrolada, esa chiquilla rebelde era ahora la sombra de la princesa que todos veían, Star sin ninguna sonrisa alegre solo su rostro de indiferencia y su antes cabello largo suelto ahora agarrado en dos grandes trenzas que sostenía su hermoso cabello rubio. Al llegar al trono miro a sus padres los reyes y soberanos de Mewni hizo una reverencia, sonrió a sus padres de la manera correcta.  
-Padres, he regresado-dijo su hija.  
La pobre Star intentaba contener las lágrimas, había esperado tanto ese momento, pero al mirar a sus padres solo encontró miradas inseguras, esas miradas decepcionantes que la miraban cuando era un error.  
-Nos alegramos de tu regreso, cariño-dijo su padre nervioso.  
-Hoy Reino de Mewni, nuestra princesa Star Butterfly ha regresado-anuncio su madre sin mirar a su hija-Hoy es su cumpleaños número 14, este día se le entregará la reliquia más preciada de nuestro, la base de nuestro Reino-la reina alzo el objeto a la vista de todos-La varita real, esta varita ha pasado de generación, esta varita fue pasando por muchos portadores de la gran familia real, hoy tuya princesa Butterfly.-concluyó la reina entregándole el artefacto a su hija.  
Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, la varita mágica cambio su forma en cuanto la chica lo sostuvo en su manos, dándole un aspecto espectacular, cuando Star lo vio pudo ver a la persona que era antes.  
-La varita mágica ahora es tuya Star, con ella carga una gran responsabilidad que tendrás en este momento y aún más cuando llegues a ser reina Mewni.  
Star solo vio a su madre esperando algunas palabras de orgullo o que le alegraba verla, pero nunca llegaron esas palabras.  
-Larga vida a Mewni-alzo la voz los reyes.  
-Larga vida a Mewni-gritaron todos los presentes.  
La princesa solo miro hacia el frente, tal vez habría que espera más para enorgullecer a sus padres.

Esa noche la princesa Star estaba en su habitación sentada mirando la varita en silencio, podía sentir todo el poder que emanaba de ella, algo en ella le gritaba que la utilizara pero eso sería ceder a sus impulsos.  
-Tal vez fue muy pronto para salir de St. Olga-dijo la princesa dejado la varita a un lado de ella.  
La rubia se levantó se su cama, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la recámara de sus padres, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio recordó a la antigua Star corriendo mientras reía por lo viva que estaba, al llegar a la entrada de la recámara escuchó a sus padres hablar.  
-No debimos llevarla en primer lugar a esa cárcel-dijo su padre  
-Por última vez, no es una cárcel-contesto enfurecida su madre.  
-Parece una cárcel, mira a nuestra hija parece alguna clase de robot, debimos haberla enviado a la Tierra en primer lugar.  
Su madre río ante el comentario, pero sería más bien una risa sarcástica.  
-Me estás diciendo que hubiera sido mejor mandarla a otra dimensión en donde puedo haber corrido más peligro, ella al pisar la tierra hubiera hecho un caos, estaba más segura en St. Olga.  
-Mírala, esta hueca, ¿cómo podrá gobernar adecuadamente Mewni de esa manera? , ha perdido todo lo que necesitaba para serlo.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Star solo pensaba en las palabras de sus padres y miro sus manos.  
-Tal vez podemos hacer algo-dijo su madre rompiendo el silencio-Ahora ya es consciente de lo que significa gobernar un reino, ser un ejemplo para su reino solo necesita tener experiencia, tal vez deba tener una vida normal donde pueda volver a ser ella.  
-¿Sugieres que la envíenos a la Tierra?  
-Es correcto, mañana por la mañana lo haremos, entre más pronto mejor.  
Y así Star regreso en silencio a su habitación tras escuchar la decisión de su madre, al llegar se miró al espejo pensando en que había de malo en ella.

A la mañana siguiente tal y como lo habían discutido los reyes se informaron a su hija sobre que envió a la tierra pero solo con la excusa de conocer las costumbres de otros lugares, Star no dijo nada solo aceptó la voluntad de sus padres, así que la familia real por la mañana empezaron su partida.  
-El equipaje de la princesa está listo, su majestad-anuncio uno de los sirvientes a la reina.  
-Excelente, ¿mi hija está en el carruaje?  
-Si majestad, espera a que comience su partida.  
Uno de los sirvientes saco las tijeras reales, esperando a las órdenes del rey.  
-Abre el portal hacia la Tierra-ordeno el rey y el sirviente obedeció.  
El sirviente cortó la brecha de la dimensión abriendo un portal lo suficientemente grande para el carruaje.  
-Listo, mi rey.  
-Muy bien hora de partir-dijo el rey entrando en el carruaje.  
El carruaje estaba poniéndose en marcha hacia el portal, cuando uno de los sirvientes corrió llamando a la princesa.  
-¡Princesa Star, olvida la varita real! -gritó el sirviente atrayendo la atención de la familia real.  
-Detén el carruaje-ordenó la reina.  
Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el sirviente llego a la ventana cercana de la princesa.  
-Princesa, ha olvidado la varita real-dijo el sirviente entregándole el artefacto a Star.  
-Que descuido mío, me disculpo por mi error, padres-dijo la princesa tomando su varita-Gracias-dijo al sirviente.  
Y sin más demora el carruaje se puso en marcha, nuestra princesa había terminado donde había comenzado, en un carruaje de camino a conseguir el orgullo de sus padres.  
 _"Ayer estaba saliendo de St. Olga hoy voy de camino a la Tierra, parece que no podre ni pasar ni dos días en Mewni, tal vez aun no esté lista para volver, adiós Mewni; otra vez."  
_ Así una vez más la princesa se despidió de su hogar, el carruaje paso por el portal llegando a la Tierra.


	2. El Chico Malo

Al llegar a la tierra lo primero que hizo los reyes fue buscarle un lugar adecuado para que se hospedara su hija. Llegaron a lo que era algún tipo de institución, lo que no le sorprendió nada a Star, la familia bajo del carruaje a lo que al momento pasaba una chico en un monociclo.  
-Disculpe jovencito, podría decirnos ¿en dónde se encuentra el encargado de esta institución? - pregunto la reina, pero el chico solo los veía anonadado.  
-Seguro, síganme-indico el chico montando en su monociclo, guiando a la familia de real.  
Star veía los alrededores del Instituto, le agrado no era como St. Olga donde todos sus movimientos eran vigilados.  
-Aquí es-dijo el chico al detenerse frente a la oficina del director-El Director debe estar adentro.  
-Gracias chicos-agradeció el rey para sacar un rubí de su bolsillo-Toma este rubí en agradecimiento por tu ayuda a la corona  
El chico tomo el rubí y miro comprobando si era realmente.  
-Asombroso-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.  
Cuando el chico se alejó, los reyes miraron el lugar y luego miraron a su hija. - Bien Star, ¿qué te parece? - pregunto su madre.  
-Es confortable-fue lo único que expresó con una delicada sonrisa.  
-Bien, querida queda aquí, hablaremos con el _"Director"_ sobre tu traslado.  
Ambos padres entraron en la oficina, dejando sola a la princesa, Star solo se quedó parada en silencio solo pensando en que cosas le depararán la Tierra ahora que sería educada en ese lugar.  
Miraba a los estudiantes pasar atentamente, todos parecían de su edad y actuaban de formas tan relajas, como si el futuro no les importara, veía a una chica rubia con un destello azul en su cabello que montaba su patineta tan libre al trucos en ella, luego pasaba un trio de chicos corriendo con latas de pintura, se veían como cuando Ponyhead y ella salían juntas a divertirse, luego estaba Star quien había sido enviada a un Reformatorio donde la obligaron a dejar de pensar como un individuo, ella creía que era lo correcto y que con ello sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella, para cuando regresara la mandaran a otra dimensión a seguir reformándose, que necesitaba la chica para sentirse bien con ella misma y para que los demás la aceptarán. Finalmente los reyes salieron de la oficina acompañándolos el Director con un pequeño baúl de riquezas que le habrán dado los reyes.  
-Un gusto conocerla, Princesa Star Butterfly-dijo el director haciendo una reverencia a la rubia.  
-El gusto es mío Director-dijo Star  
-Soy Director Skeeves, majestad.  
-Ella necesitara un protector-dijo el rey  
-Claro, rey Butterfly, yo encontrare a la persona indicada, siga me señorita Butterfly-indico el director a la princesa  
Cuando el hombre estaba empezando a caminar, Star volteo a ver a sus padres.  
-Me despido, padres-se despido la princesa intentando mostrarse indiferente-En caso de cualquier problema se los comunicare por medio del Espejo.  
-Claro cariño-dijo su padre  
-Cuídate Star-advirtió su madre  
-Lo haré-fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir al director.  
Solo quedaron ambos reyes quienes se dirigieron al carruaje.  
-No parecías segura de dejarla ir, pudiste haberla detenido-observó el rey  
-Me parte el corazón verla de ese modo, pienso que tal vez cometamos el mismo error y ya no ver ningún rastro de lo que fue nuestra Star.  
-Ella estará bien, te lo aseguro.  
Los reyes subieron a su carruaje en silencio para regresar nuevamente a Mewni.  
Mientras tanto la princesa Star y el Director Skeeves paseaban por la escuela buscando al _"Protector"_ para la chica.  
-Debe haber algún estudiante para este cargo, descuide princesa lo encontraremos.  
Sin darse cuenta una lata de pintura cayó en la cabeza del director, haciendo que este cayera con todo y su cofre de tesoros, Star ayudo inmediatamente al hombre a levantarse y a recoger los tesoros del cofre.  
-¿Se encuentra bien Director Skeeves? - pregunto la princesa preocupada.  
-Estoy bien, solo ha sido un golpe-el hombre al terminar de recoger el tesoros, miro a su alrededor para buscar al responsable y finalmente lo encontró- **¡MARCO DÍAZ!**  
El nombrado no escucho al hombre ya que estaba muy concentrado en la pintura que hacía en la pared, pero solo sintió como tocaba su hombro y le ofrecían una lata de pintura, sin poner mucha atención la tomo.  
-Gracias Janna, pero necesito más pintura negra dile a Oscar que se apure antes de que llegue el tonto del Skeeves-dijo el chico intentando utilizar la lata pero estaba vacía-Janna, está la tire hace un momento.  
El chico intento devolver la lata pero nadie la tomó, el chico se volteó para encontrarse con el Director mirándolo con furia, el chico estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el hombre lo tomó por la capucha de la sudadera que tenía debajo de su chaqueta.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, Diaz? - dijo el director tomando con fuerza la capucha del chico-Esta es la cuarta vez en esta semana en la que llenas la escuela con tu grafiti, esta vez tu tendrás que limpiarlo.  
-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, para eso están los conserjes de esta escuela.  
-Ahora tú te harás cargó del trabajó al final de tus clases por el resto del año, si no lo haces te expulsare de la escuela esta es mi última advertencia, Diaz.  
El chico solo lo miro enfurecido.  
-Como sea, aún tengo derecho de estudiar aquí ya que les conseguí un trofeo el año pasado en el torneo de boxeo-dijo el chico queriendo retar al director.  
-No me importa, tendrás que hacer de conserje o si no te vas.  
El chico estaba a punto de soltar un contraataque cuando miro a la chica que estaba detrás del Director.  
-¿Y esta quién es?  
El Director Skeeves recordó la presencia de la princesa sintiéndose avergonzado pero no lo suficiente como calmar su enojo.  
-Ella es Star Butterfly, es nuestra estudiante de intercambio-explicó el director, luego de la nada le llego una idea-Y ahora tu responsabilidad.  
Ambos chicos se quedaron impresionados ante la respuesta del director, pero en especial Marco.  
-Claro que no.  
-Claro que sí, necesito a alguien que la proteja y quien mejor que tú, Marco con tus...habilidades de _"Chico Malo"_.  
Marco miro a la chica, no iba a mentir era linda pero demasiado estirada para su gusto.  
-Los dejare para que se conozcan, ahora si me disculpan iré a la tienda de helados, voy a probar los 52 sabores-sin más que decir se fue el hombre sosteniendo con felicidad su cofre, dejando a ambos chicos solos.  
-Un gusto conocerte Marco Diaz-dijo Star estirando su mano esperando ser estrechada.  
El chico solo la miró como si fuera un bicho raro.  
-Como sea, sígueme-indicó el chico empezando a camina y detrás de él la princesa-Dime, ¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto Marco sin interés, solo quería algo de ruido para distraerse.  
-Vengo del otra dimensión, de un reino llamado Mewni-explico Star algo nerviosa.  
En St. Olga la habrían privado de la interacción con chicos, así que no sabía cómo comportarse correctamente con uno, le habían explicado cómo se comportarse o como verse bien con príncipes pero esto era la Tierra, seguramente no habría príncipes. Al escuchar que Marco se reía de su respuesta la hizo sentirse aún más insegura.  
-Claro, y yo _"El chico seguridad"_ \- dijo Marco con sarcasmo.  
Star solo guardó silencio mientras seguía a Marco, escuchaba cuando le daba vagas explicaciones sobre la escuela, los baños, los salones y otros lugares.  
-Ahora tengo que hablarte de algo sumamente importante, _"princesita"._  
Al escuchar como el chico decía aquella palabra se sintió ofendida, pero aun así no mostró ninguna expresión de incomodidad.  
-Te escucho, Marco pero también puedes referirte a mí como Star-aclaro la rubia.  
-Como sea, en esta escuela yo soy el Chico Malo, así que no puedo dejar que nadie me vea a tu lado...  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque eres una estirada con fantasías locas de que es una princesa de otra dimensión-Star estaba a punto de protestar, pero Marco siguió hablando-Solo puedes hablarme cuando se realmente importante, pero no enfrente de mis amigos, ¿Entiendes?  
La princesa solo se contuvo, no tenía que mostrar emociones que dejarán ver su individualidad.  
-He entendido.  
Y así el chico se fue dejando a la princesa.

Al terminar sus labores en la escuela Marco volvió a casa, aquel día había sido demasiado agotador, ya que había pasado quitado la goma de mascar de las butacas, entró a casa esperando solo silenció pero solo escuchó las risas de sus padres con la voz de un tercero.  
\- ¡Oh Marco! Llegaste, ¿ya conociste a la estudiante de intercambio que vivirá con nosotros?  
La mirada de Star de ser una sonrisa cambio al momento de ver a Marco, por otro lado el se mostraba bastante.  
-Ya nos conocemos-dijo el chico  
-No será maravilloso tener la energía alegré y vivaz de esta niña-dijo su madre emocionada.  
-Podíamos haberlo conseguido con algunos cachorros-argumento el chico mirando molesto a sus padres.  
-Yo adoro los cachorros-dijo incómoda Star, sin darse cuenta de su varita salió un destello causando la creación de varios cachorros.  
-Aw-soltaron los padres de Marco al ver los adorables cachorros, pero cambio su expresión al ver como los cachorros sacaban rayos de sus ojos.  
-No importa, siguen siendo adorables-dijo el padre riendo al tomar a uno de los cachorros, pero uno le lanzó un rayo a su ojo-¡Ay! Mi ojo-aun así río el hombre.  
El chico miro a la rubia como queriendo arrancarle el rostro, lo que intimidó bastante a la chica.  
-Marco, lleva a Star a su habitación-indicó la Sra. Diaz.  
El chico tomo el baúl de la chica para empezar a subir las escaleras siguiéndole la princesa quien venía con un par. De cachorros detrás de ella, sin percatarse de que alguien los miraba desde lejos para luego desparecer.  
-Esta es tu nueva habitación, princesita.  
Marco dejo el baúl dentro del cuarto-Tal vez es muy pequeño para su alteza-se burló el chico.  
-Es adecuado, en St. Olga y en Mewni tenía habitaciones elegantes, pero es adecuado, aunque podría hacerle mejoras-dijo la princesa pensando en el color de la habitación, pero otra vez la varita reaccionó por si sola-No no no no-suplico la chica intentando detener la magia, pero en un destello la habitación se convirtió en una más grande y despampanante.  
Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos el lugar.  
-Ojala yo tuviera una habitación así.  
Al escuchar eso Star quiso ayudarlo, puede que el chico haya sido descortés con ella pero tal vez podría al menos llevarse bien con él o incluso ser amigos.  
-¿En serio? Yo puedo hacerlo.

Fue un error, cuando Star quiso hacer magia sobre la habitación de Marco creo un agujero negro que absorbió todo dentro de la habitación, ambos cerraron la puerta, la rubia se sentía realmente avergonzada.  
-¡Esas eran todas mis cosas!-le gritó Marco  
-L-Lo siento, no era mi intención apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizar la varita.  
-Entonces no debiste ofrecerte a modificar mi habitación sin saber cómo usarla-dijo aún más furioso-No lo soporto más, si tú te mudas aquí yo me largo de aquí.  
El chico empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras, pero la princesa intento detenerlo.  
-Lo siento Marco, puedo arreglarlo.  
-No utilices es cosa otra vez-empezó a bajar las escaleras evitando a la chica.  
-Marco, espera.  
-Déjame solo, maldito fenómeno.  
El chico cerró la puerta con un estruendo asustando a los cachorros.

Star se sentía realmente mal por lo sucedido, así que busco a Marco para poder arreglar las cosas, cuando lo encontró estaba sentado en un _Stop & Slurp_, estaba bebiendo un soda y un chocolate, al acercarse a el Marco se percató de su presencia, estaba a punto de irse cuando Star lo tomo por el brazo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el chico aun enojado.  
Star miro a Marco sabía que estaba enojado con ella.  
-Nadie me dio a elegir si quería venir a la Tierra, y a ti nadie te dio a elegir si querías estar conmigo-la chica bajo la mirada-Encontrare otra familia con quien vivir.  
Marco vio a la chica, ya no se sentía tan enojado con ella, ahora sentía mal por ella, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella, al mirarla se dio cuenta de que había dado cuenta de que algún estaba detrás de ella.  
-S-S-Star-dijo el chico apuntado a los seres detrás de ella.  
La princesa se volteó, se dio cuenta de los monstruos detrás de ella.  
-Star Butterfly, al fin he dado contigo-dijo el pequeño ser monstruoso.  
-Ludo-dijo Star entrando en pánico, retrocediendo-¿Cómo me encontraste?  
-Star, ¿quiénes son estos tipos?-pregunto Marco.  
-Son Ludo y su grupo de secuaces, son monstruos de Mewni, solía pelear con ellos, buscan obtener la varita para destruir el universo-explicó Star retrocediendo aún más, pero los monstruos seguían acercándose.  
-Es una broma, ¿verdad?  
Marco no creía realmente en lo que decía pero cuando miro el rostro asustado de la princesa le creyó.  
-¿Qué hacemos Marco? - pregunto asustada.  
-Tú eras la que combatía contra ellos, debes saber qué hacer.  
- _"Combatía"_ , Marco eso fue hace tres años, cuando fui a St. Olga me enseñaron a reprimir mis instintos, me enseñaron a ser un princesa, no un individuo.  
Ambos fueron acorralados.  
-Ya no eres tan valiente, princesa Butterfly-dijo Ludo con una sonrisa.  
-Utiliza tu varita-le susurro Marco a la rubia  
-Pero ya viste lo que paso en tu habitación, no se usarla.  
-No puedes decir algún tipo de hechizo, ya sabes cómo en las películas.  
-Así no funciona, Marco no puedo simplemente decir un montón de palabras tontas combinadas como _"Puño arcoíris"_ y que suceda algo.  
Sin darse cuenta un resplandor salió de la varita, un arcoíris golpeó en la cara a uno de los monstruos dejándolo inconsciente, los demás se quedaron en shock al ver la escena y sin avisar Marco empezó a golpear a uno de los monstruos.  
-Gancho izquierdo, gancho derecho - decía el chico al golpear-Cruz y Hitman-al final el chico lo noqueó.  
Star quedo impresionada al ver al chico.  
-¿Sabes pelear?  
-Esto es boxeo, cariño  
Ludo al ver como los chicos atacaron a sus secuaces le hirvió la sangre.  
-¡Atáquenlos! -ordeno el líder.  
Pronto los monstruos empezaron a atacar a ambos chicos, mientras peleaban Marco veía a Star quien no paraba de decir ataques ridículos para combatir a los monstruos, se movía tan rápido y tan ligera, incluso llegó a escucharla reír, eso hacía que se distrajera y lo golpearan en ocasiones pero el chico siempre volvía por más, Star por otros lado volvía a sentirse como aquella chiquilla imperativa, incluso se reía, extrañaba tanto el golpear monstruos, extrañaba tanto ser la antigua Star, casi lloraba de alegría cuando golpeó a uno de los monstruos.  
Pronto Ludo y sus secuaces huyeron, habían vencido ambos a todos ellos.  
-Eso fue increíble-dijo Marco-Tal vez te subestime demasiado, princesita sí que sabes dar golpes.  
-Gracias, eso creo-dijo Star-Tu tampoco estuviste mal.  
-Por favor, estuve asombroso.  
La chica solo río al ver como Marco fanfarroneaba, pero ambos solo de miraron en silencio.  
-Bien, será mejor que vaya a empacar-dijo Star desanimada empezado a caminar de regreso a casa.  
-Espera, no quiero que te vayas, digo tal vez no seas un completo problema, puedes aun quedarte con nosotros.  
Star miro a Marco alegre.  
-¿En serio?  
-Seguro, aún tengo que ser tu protector o si no me echarán de la escuela.  
Aun a pesar de eso Star abrazó a Marco, por otro lado el chico gimió de dolor por los golpes que le habían dado.  
-Lo siento Marco-se soltó Star del chico-Vamos a casa a curarte.  
El chico sonrió a la princesa, ambos empezaron a caminar a casa.  
-¿Habrá monstruos atacándonos todo el tiempo? - pregunto el chico mientras daba golpes al aire.  
-Sí, eso creo.  
-Esto será asombroso, tendré algo con que desquitarme por hacer trabajo en la escuela.  
El chico al lanzar un golpe sintió su mano doler.  
-Creo que ha sido demasiada acción para ti, Chico Malo.  
Y ambos chicos se dirigieron a casa


End file.
